


Everything and more

by Lilyrain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Dirty Talk, I Don't Even Know, Kitchen Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyrain/pseuds/Lilyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's fine. Really Princess, you can stay as long as you like, but I have to tell you, the rule is hot blondes have to either put pants on or take the rest of their clothes off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything and more

For a while Octavia denied her attraction for the blonde. At first it was because she was a girl. But she got over that when Clarke came out as bisexual and dated Lexa. Then it was because she couldn't be sexually attracted to someone her brother was sleeping with. Then of course, she ends up here in her living room, listening the princess and her brother laugh at the idea that they were sleeping together. Don't blame Octavia, Murphy was the one who asked. "Clarke and I would never sleep together." her brother pauses, "Unless of course she's offering..." He jumps back instantly, because yeah, Clarke punched at him. Everybody busted out laughing. Because apparently everybody except Octavia knew Clarke and Bellamy weren't sleeping together. 

So she spent the rest of game night trying not to stare at Clarke's soft curves and perfect tits. She all but threw a punch when Murphy suggested  _just dance_ tournament. She sat on the couch and stared at he screen, sneaking hungry glances at Clarke as she sways her hips. Bellamy finishes his turn to loss against Clarke and smiles at Octavia, "Hey O! don't you want a turn to dance?" Octavia turns bright red at the thought of dancing with Clarke. "I have to go to the bathroom."

She's a coward, she locks herself in bathroom and repeats the thought aloud. She knows Bellamy was the only one who saw her leave. So she leaves the bathroom flops on her bed. She locked the door, but Bellamy has a emergency key. She needed to sleep, to sleep off this attraction to Clarke.

But as she lays in bed and tries that, her mind keeps filling up with different pictures and naked Clarke. She figured 'what the hell' and slips her hand in her shorts. She places her finger tips to her clit, but she doesn't move them. She snakes her other hand into her shirt and massages her breasts. She lets herself image Clarke's soft hands touching her. The hand on her clit rubs circles that are wide and slow,, teasing her bud. She looks down, she's almost pissed she doesn't see Clarke. She closes her eyes again to focus on the feeling. She pinches her nipple and tugs it around. She makes the circles on her clit quicken before she runs her hand down her folds, and back up to her clit. She repeats this a couple times, imagining what it would feel like if a certain blonde were to do it. She whimpers and pinches her other nipple. She pinches in again extra hard, knowing the fingers are hers, but imagining its Clarke's hard nipples between them. She thinks of running her finger through the curls above Clarke sex, before slipping 2 figures into her hole. Octavia's hands follow the fantasy on her own body, and she moans into the pillow. There's not going back now, so she continues to imagine sex with Clarke. She tastes herself on her figures and whispers Clarke's name, as if saying her name would make it taste like her. She so badly wanted to taste her. She shakes the disappointment and slides three digits back into her pussy. She came around her own figures chanting Clarke's name. She licked her figures clean, trying to pull every image she could of Clarke and hard candy. There wasn't much, but enough. She fell asleep quickly after that, but she was far from getting rid of her Clarke attraction. 

By the time Octavia woke up, it was 4 in the morning. She walks into the kitchen, hoping to get a bite to eat. She stops in the doorway when she see's blonde hair shaking and pasty legs swinging off the counter top. "Clarke." She gets the other girls attention, and Clarke removes her earbuds. "Sorry O, did I wake you?" She see's The blush sneak up Clarke's smooth neck. "Oh, um, no. I was just up. Did you need a ride home?" She couldn't figure out why Clarke was here. She saw he find blush even more, "Raven has Wick over, so Bellamy said it was okay that I stay here." Octavia recognized that line. Bellamy was giving her the okay to sleep with his friend. The brunette takes a few steps into the room so that she's in front of Clarke's knees. "It's fine. Really Princess, you can stay as long as you like, but I have to tell you, the rule is hot blondes have to either put pants on or take the rest of their clothes off."

She did't expect that line to work of Clarke. But it did. Octavia found herself standing in front of a completely naked Clarke. Clarke was smirking and Octavia knew she was staring in awe. Its not like she meant to, But Clarke is all prefect curves and soft edges. Her cheeks begin to redden with embarrassment, but Octavia snaps into action and kisses Clarke's neck. She deserves better, really. Because Octavia just slides her up onto the counter again and starts mapping the other girls body with her hands. Clarke deserves to be take to bed and treated like a princess. Octavia had every intention on doing that. Later. Right now, she had other needs. "Shit Clark so fucking hot." She takes time with kneeding her breasts. She cups them in her hands and licks patterns on the tops. "You're tits are so perfect." She mumbles as she sucks at her hard nipple. Clarke starts to laugh but is stopped when the tall woman dropped to her knees. She places her hands on her slightly parted legs. She stops, looking up for permission. Clarke nods, starring down at the brunette. She guides her legs apart and stares hungrily and the wet heat in front of her. "Clarke, your so fucking wet. Your so wet for me." She kisses up her pale thigh and back down the other, avoiding where Clarke wants her most. "Yes baby. This is all for you. You make me this wet." She moans as Octavia nears her cunt again. Clarke's trying to make Octavia give up teasing and do it, but she's been waiting for this for too long to not make it last. 

She pulls Clarke's plush thighs around her shoulders and kisses across her hip bone. She runs her hands through her thick brown hair and moans  _pleas_ _e let me cum for_ you. Octavia's unable to deny Clarke when she's moaning like that.She grabs Clarke's ass and lifts her in the air. Her back is against the cabinets and her legs close around Octavia's head. She lets a high moan out when Octavia sucks on her clit. Octavia sucked softly, then she got excited with Clarke's taste, so much better then her own. She didn't realize how hard she had started sucking util she registered Clarke moaning for  _more._ She missed at her nub in apology and moved one hand forward from her ass and began lightly taping Clarke's cunt with her palm. "Baby please." Clarke's begging now, and Octavia licks her clit to show she loves it. But she doesn't give it to her, instead she moves her hand away from where Clarke wants it. Her whimper of protest is turned into a yelp when Octavia's hand slaps her round ass. Before Clarke can retaliate, Octavia sticks her tongue into her. She moans at the taste and wiggles her tongue against her inner walls. "Octavia." Clarke lets out a final plea. Her mouth finds her sensitive clit and sucks just a second before she slides two digits into the other woman. Clarke gasps then moans. She chants Octavia's name when her applies suction around her clit and shakes her head roughly. She can't resist the temptation, so she licks where her finger are in Clarke. Then Clarke whispers, "I'm gonna cum, Octavia. I'm gonna cum." And Octavia can't help but moan at the flood of wetness in her own pants, and adds a third finger in Clarke. The blonde looks down just in time to see Octavia lick her pussy with a broad stroke. She throws her head back in a silent scream and cums.

Octavia removes her fingers and replaces them with her tongue. She softly works Clarke through her orgasm, and moans at the sounds being made by her licking up Clarke's cum. Once Clarke is coming back from her high, Octavia smacks her slick hand against her ass. Clarke moans loudly. She fucks her tongue into Clarke slowly, savoring the taste of her cum and arousal. She brings her hand up and grabs Clarke's large breast. The other girl lets out a string of curses and the moaned sentence  _yes baby. yes I love_ _the way you eat me._ And Octavia rolls her nipple with her finger and thumb.

Clarke cums for the second time when Octavia shakes her head with her tongue inside her. Octavia then set her down on the counter and holds her flush against her. She runs her fingers through Clarke's hair. The other woman is wrapped around Octavia, and she's whispering that she's wanted to that for a while now. Octavia just smiles and kisses Clarke's neck while she comes down. Clarke lifts Octavia's face to her own and kisses her on the lips. They hadn't done something like that yet. The kiss was firm and promising. A promise that Octavia couldn't keep.

Octavia quickly pulled away from Clarke. "Shit. No! shit" she panics. She sees the hurt in Clarke's eyes as she slides off the counter. "What the fuck Octavia! What do you mean no?!" Octavia just scoops Clarke's clothes up and throws them at her. She mumbles something about being sorry and rushes off to her room. She leaves Clarke standing there, hurt and confused. But all she can think about his finding her phone. When she does she notices its 4:30 am. She finds Lincoln's name and hits call. He answers after three rings, "Hey O, is something wrong?" He yawns. Octavia continues to panic, "No baby, nothings wrong." She knew she sounded shaken up. "Babe if somethings wrong just say the words and I'll come over." "No!" She almost shouts. She's thinking about how Clarke sounded when she came. She realizes this was a bad idea. "No," She says again, more calmed, "I'm fine Linc. Just had a bad dream and wanted to hear your voice." She hates that she's lying to him. "Okay baby, I love you." He replies sleepily. Octavia thinks about the hurting blonde a room over, "Love you too." She hangs up and throws her phone. 

She did love Lincoln. But  _fuck_ if Clarke wasn't everything she wanted and more.


End file.
